


a moment of contentment

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: After their escape from Crait, Poe finds his friend and co-conspirator crying.





	a moment of contentment

Poe found Kaydel crying in the hallway of their new base. He couldn’t say where exactly they were in the galaxy, just that they were safe for now. Their escape from Crait had been far too frantic, too miraculous for his comfort, and it was a difficult adjustment to the quiet of their new hiding place from the cramped quarters on the  _ Millennium Falcon _ .

She was crying and sniffling, her shoulders shaking, and he sat down beside her, put his arm around her shoulders. 

He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, that they’re safe now, that it will be fine, but he couldn’t find the words. So he settled for gently stroking her arm, and let her turn her head and cry into his shoulder. Not long after, he put his other arm around her as well so it became more a hug, a comfort, a tether to another living being, reminding them that they were in fact alive, that they had survived.

A comfort: a hug between colleagues who hours earlier were party to a rebellion within a rebellion--colleagues who no longer had many other colleagues left. A hug between friends who had teasingly challenged each other as they moved through the ranks of the Resistance. Friends who would now have to live for the friends they had lost. 

Friends who flirted with each other, and everyone else, when drunk, but never went home with each other. That potential had always been there, a silent acknowledgment of the feelings they had never named, never acted on, never allowed. 

Kaydel had always been there for Poe when he returned from a long mission. Of course she was by his side, his support for Finn and Rose’s plan. 

Poe walked Kaydel to a room with a sleeping pallet, his arm around her shoulders the whole way. They didn’t run into anyone on the way there. It was a strange feeling. The halls were too empty and quiet. Ghosts of fighters past danced in the air around them. 

He made to leave after making sure she had supplies for the evening, going to wrap a blanket around her shoulders in place of his arm, but she pulled him inside, pulled his lips down to hers, entwined her fingers in his hair. 

Her lips were soft and sweet and so was her hair. They kissed as if they had never kissed anyone before, desperate and biting and wet. 

Before he knew it he had her in his arms, her legs around his waist and her back to the wall, and she was grabbing at his jacket, trying to push it down his arms while also hanging onto him. 

“Kaydel,” he breathed into her neck, and it was as if he were born to say her name, to feel the syllables on his tongue. 

He wrapped his arms around her once more, placing her gently down on the sleeping pallet. He looked down at her; her eyes were still glossy and red from crying, her lips swollen from kissing, but she smiled up at him, and for the first time in hours, even days, Poe believed that perhaps the Force was with them, that everything would in fact be okay.

She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever known: passionate, dedicated, and somehow still gentle despite having a spine of durasteel to rival General Organa herself.

He finally managed to remove his jacket and shirt, and helped her remove her own uniform, tracing flight patterns with his fingers on her back, kissing his way down her front. Her nipples were almost as pink as her lips, and he kneaded them, sucked at them until he made her moan and arch her back towards him. 

She reached to undo his pants, but he grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing each knuckle.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, looking into her lovely eyes. 

“Yes,” she said, looking back at him, and pulled him down on top of her for another kiss. 

They removed the rest of his clothing, and held onto each other for a moment, skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat. 

He stroked his way down her legs, kissing every inch as he went, and then made his way back up to take her into his mouth. She was deliciously wet, and the sigh that escaped her lips as he added his fingers was nothing short of divine. 

Her fingers were wrapped in his hair once more, holding him and place and grabbing along with his own ministrations. 

He sucked at her clit while he stroked her with his hands, and he felt her come as she gasped “Oh, Poe.”

He looked at her, her eyes now hazy with lust rather than tears, and finally felt content for a moment. 

They kissed again as he entered her, slowly to let her come down from her peak and adjust to his length 

They rocked their hips together, finding a rhythm, when Kaydel shifted herself and pushed him down and back onto the pallet, straddling him. 

He moaned as she took control, riding him and running her fingers down his chest. 

He came, his hands on her hips and his eyes closed, and felt her climax again a moment later. She bent down and kissed him once more, then kissed his cheek and laid beside him. 

She was stroking his arm, the way he had for her earlier, when he pulled her into his arms and held her once more. 

They finally slept, still holding each other, safe in the certainty of exhaustion. 

The Resistance would be reborn; the spark was alight once more, but first, they dreamt of peace, of hope, of love.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to smols-darklighter for betaing, and to everyone who gave me encouragement on Tumblr! You can find me there. Comments and constructive feedback always appreciated.


End file.
